


Sending Message to "National Chaos"

by N0VABUR5T



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England is da Queen of Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Freakin' Memes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Kill Me, Scotland is done with England, The Kirkland Brothers are CHAOS, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0VABUR5T/pseuds/N0VABUR5T
Summary: This is what happens when America starts a group chat and no one truly wants to be here and everyone is doneUpdates are going to be total chaos. I'm also going to be doing side chapters as well! :)Look forward to weird and wonderful ideas I come up with instead of sleeping and studying! There's also rude humour and swearing. ;)/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////





	1. Magic Man!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's names: (I'll be doing this at the start of every chapter in case you guys forget. :)
> 
> >> America = NO.1_HERO  
> >> England = Magic Man  
> >> France = SUCK MA BAGUETTE  
> >> Russia = Ice King  
> >> China = Old Man Noodle  
> >> Japan = WeeboTrash  
> >> Italy = SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT  
> >> Germany = Dat Ass  
> >> Canada = Did someone say HOCKEY?!

_America has added England, Canada, France, Russia, China, Italy, Japan and Germany to the group chat_

 

_America has changed the group chat name to ‘National Chaos’_

 

_America:_ Sup dudes!

_Germany:_ May I ask why you have created this group chat America?

_England:_ Cause he’s an idiot

_America:_ R00D! Anyway, I created this gc because I’m boooooored, plus it gives us something to do

_Canada:_ Good point, I’m bored as well

_England_ : Still, why am I here?

_America_ _:_ Because….well….

_France:_ I’m sitting in the same room as Amérique and I can personally say he’s blushing

_England_ _:_ …..wankers

_Italy:_ Ve! I ship it!

_Japan:_ OTP Alert

_Germany:_ I want to leave but I know I won’t be allowed

_China:_ I feel this group chat name is going to become very true soon-aru

_Russia:_ Agreed

_E_ _ngland:_ One step ahead of you Germany

 

_England has left the group chat_

 

_America:_ OH NO YOU DON’T IGGY!

 

_America has added England to the group chat_

 

_England:_ Never mind

_Italy:_ Hahahaha

_Japan:_ I’m sat in the same room as England-san and I can say he is 100% listening to Hatsune Miku

_England:_ ShHhHhHhH!!!!

_Russia:_ lololololol

_Canada:_ lolololololol

_America:_ Don’t be rude to Iggy guys!

_America:_ I know, why don’t we change our usernames?

_England:_ nO.

_Germany_ : I agree with England. I believe it would be easier if we kept our names.

 

_America has changed their name to ‘NO.1_HERO’_

 

_Italy has changed their name to ‘SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT’_

 

_Russia has changed their name to ‘Ice King’_

 

_China has changed their name to ‘Old Man Noodle’_

 

_France has changed their name to ‘SUCK MA BAGUETTE’_

 

_Canada has changed their name to ‘Did someone say HOCKEY?!’_

 

_Japan has changed their name to ‘WeeboTrash’_

 

_Germany:_ Why…..

_England:_ Well…I’m not changing my name

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT:_ Hehehehe

_Germany:_ Oh no…

 

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT has changed Germany’s name to ‘Dat Ass’_

 

_Dat Ass:_ ……..

_E_ _ngland:_ You are not changing my name you bloody wankers! Or else I’ll curse you for life!

_NO.1_HERO:_ ;)

_England: nO_.

 

_NO.1_HERO has changed England’s name to ‘Magic Man’_

 

_Magic Man:_ I don’t know whether I should be offended or say ‘Nah, that’s totally correct’

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT:_ Magic Man!!!

_Magic Man:_ ;)

_Dat Ass:_ Magic Man

_Ice King:_ Magic Man

_Old Man Noodle:_ Magic Man-aru

_Magic Man_ : Fuck off! Only Italy can call me Magic Man with a good cause

_NO.1_HERO_ : Don’t be rude to England

_Magic Man_ : Since when did you care about me?

_NO.1_HERO_ : Since always..

_WeeboTrash_ : I ship it

_Magic Man_ : ….

_NO.1_HERO_ : ….

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!:_ I ship it

_S_ _UCK MA BAGUETTE:_ Honhonhonhon

_Magic Man_ : The fact that you can laugh in French via text terrifies me

_Ice King:_ kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

_Magic Man:_ StOp!!

_Old Man Noodle:_ So….Japan….when are you going to have grandkids?

_WeeboTrash:_!!!

_Old Man Noodle:_ I’m not going to live forever you know and I want grandkids-aru!

_WeeboTrash:_ YOU AIN’T MY MUM!!

_Magic Man:_ What on earth are you going on about China?

_S_ _oMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT:_ Is Japan dating someone then!?

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!:_ I believe Japan is dating Greece

_NO.1_HERO:_ Wait! Are you with that guy that’s always surrounded by cats and has sleeping problems?

_WeeboTrash:_ Yes, that’s him, Greece

_Dat Ass:_ I wish you two the best of luck :)

_WeeboTrash:_ :)

_Magic Man:_ I too hope that the two of you are very happy together :)

_WeeboTrash:_ :)

_NO.1_HERO_ : …

_Ice King:_ Is someone jealous?

_NO.1_HERO:_ No! Of course not!

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!:_ Anyway America, you would have to get through Scotland first

_NO.1_HERO:_ You right….I’m gonna need help

_O_ _ld Man Noodle:_ This is going to be fun-aru…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot to this anti-social 13 year-old that's life is a huge mess. I already have the next few chapters planned out and written up. But if you have suggestions for future chapters feel free to write them in the comments! ;)
> 
> O Wakare!~~~


	2. Press F to pay respect to England-aru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THE GAY COMMENCE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> A.K.A. Where England wants to die
> 
> ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >> America = IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!  
> >> England = Magic Man  
> >> France = SUCK MA BAGUETTE  
> >> Russia = Ice King  
> >> China = Old Man Noodle  
> >> Japan = WeeboTrash  
> >> Italy = SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT  
> >> Germany = Dat Ass  
> >> Canada = Did someone say HOCKEY?!  
> >> Spain = Tomato Boi  
> >> Romano = Viva La Pasta Fuck You

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT:_ I bring great news!!

_Dat Ass:_ Yes…he does

_WeeboTrash:_ Are you two finally going out!?

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : VE!! :)

_Dat Ass_ : Yes….we are

_Magic Man_ : Congratulations

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : :)

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE:_ Make sure you use protection! ;)

_Magic Man:_ Stop France before I come over to you and slit your throat, gouge your eyes out and hang you

_Dat Ass: ….._

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!: ….._

_Old Man Noodle: ……_

_Ice King: ……._

_WeeboTrash: …….._

_NO.1_HERO:_ I mean….we were expecting murder sooner or later….

_Magic Man:_ Rude

_Ice King:_ Where are you anyway England?

_Magic Man_ : …..

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!:_ He’s probably with America

_NO.1_HERO: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE:_ We should take that as a yes

_Old Man Noodle:_ Does this mean more grandchildren-aru?!

_WeeboTrash_ : I can 100% confirm that England-san is with America-kun. The two are sitting in a café feeding one another ice cream

_Magic Man_ : And I can also confirm that you are sitting on Greece’s lap being fed ice cream too

_Magic Man_ : Touché my friend.

_WeeboTrash_ : But can we just take a moment to take in America-kun’s face.

_Magic Man_ : LOL

_Ice King_ : Can we take a moment to get over the fact England said lol?

_Old Man Noodle_ : Press F to pay respect to England-aru

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT:_ F

_Ice King_ : F

_O_ _ld Man Noodle_ : F

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : F

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : F

_Magic Man_ : I hate all of you

_NO.1_HERO_ : Even me… :(

_Magic Man_ : ….no….not you

_NO.1_HERO_ : <33333333333333333333

_NO.1_HERO_ : I LOVE YOU IGGY!!!!

_Magic Man_ : I….love you too…idiot

_S_ _oMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : YASSSSSSSSSSSS!!! LET THE GAY COMMENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Dat Ass_ : Congratulations to you England :)

_Magic Man_ : Thanks Germany :)

_Old Man Noodle_ : When’s the wedding-aru?

_Magic Man_ : I take it back, I want to die

_NO.1_HERO_ : Not on my watch babe! ;)

_Magic Man_ : Call me ‘babe’ one more time! I dare you!

_NO.1_HERO_ : BABE!!!!!!!!!!! ;)

 

 

_Magic Man_ : …….run

_WeeboTrash_ : The look of terror on America’s face. It goes from panic to happiness

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : ?

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Let me guess. England kissed America?

_WeeboTrash_ : Yep :)

_NO.1_HERO_ : I OFFICIALY HAVE THE WORLD’S GREATEST BOYFRIEND!!!

 

_NO.1_HERO has changed their name to ‘IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!’_

 

_IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : XDDDDDDDDDDD

_Magic Man_ : *sigh*

_WeeboTrash_ : Welcome to the Gay Club boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Dat Ass_ : *sigh*

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : VE! :)

_Magic Man_ : One day I’m going to regret being friends with you lot

_Magic Man_ : EVERYONE!!! HOLD YOUR HORSES!!!

_IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : Sorry babe ;)

_Magic Man_ : Rude. But seriously though!!! I see Spain and Romano holding hands walking together!

_Dat Ass_ : Da Ship!

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : I KNEW MY BROTHER WAS DATING SPAIN!!!

_IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : This explains sooooooooo much!

_Old Man Noodle_ : We should add them to the chat-aru

_Magic Man_ : nO.

 

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT added Tomato Boi and Viva La Pasta Fuck You to ‘National Chaos’_

 

_Magic Man_ : Fuck you Italy

_Tomato Boi_ : England! Hola!!!!

_IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : Hi Spain. When did you become friends with England?

_Tomato Boi_ : He’s best friends with my big brother, plus we hang out a lot

_Tomato Boi_ : Also America, no need to get possessive ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Viva La Pasta Fuck You_ : Congratulations England.

_Magic Man_ : Thanks. And to you too

_Viva La Pasta Fuck You_ : ……I knew it was you in the window watching!

_Viva La Pasta Fuck You_ : I blame you tomato bastard!

_Tomato Boi_ : ;)

_Viva La Pasta Fuck You_ : Fuck you moron

_Ice King_ : Ahh. Young love. Da?

_Old Man Noodle_ : Yee

_Ice King_ : <3

_Old Man Noodle_ : <3

_WeeboTrash_ : MUM?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU DATING RUSSIA?!

_Ice King_ : For a while now ^L^

_Old Man Noodle_ : I’m his sunflower-aru! >3<

_Viva La Pasta Fuck You_ : Anyway, can me and tomato bastard leave now?

_Magic Trio_ : RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!

 

_Tomato Boi and Viva La Pasta Fuck You left the group chat_

 

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : This is becoming more and more like the gc title...


	3. I’M IN A FIELD SURRONDED BY GEESE!! + P!ATD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England gets stuck in a field with some angry geese and an even angrier brother. Not to mention a lot of Panic! At The Disco singing! ;)
> 
> Did I mention swearing? :)
> 
> /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and I still don't know why I'm wasting my life like this. I'm also going away on Monday till Friday, but if there's WiFi in Devon, I'll continue updating. :)
> 
> >> America = IGGY'S BOYFREIND!!!  
> >> England = Magic Man  
> >> France = SUCK MA BAGUETTE  
> >> Russia = Ice King  
> >> China = Old Man Noodle  
> >> Japan = WeeboTrash  
> >> Italy = SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT  
> >> Germany = Dat Ass  
> >> Canada = Did someone say HOCKEY?!  
> >> Scotland = Angry Protective Brother

_Magic Man_ : HELP!!!

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : What’s wrong England?

 _Magic Man_ : I’M IN A FIELD SURRONDED BY GEESE!!

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : What’s wrong with geese?

 _Magic Man_ : They’re looking at me and I’m terrified!!!

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Why are you in a field with geese anyway?

 _Magic Man_ : Long story short; Scotland is a horrible big brother

 

_Magic Man added Scotland to National Chaos_

 

_Magic Man changed Scotland’s name to Angry Protective Brother_

 

 _Angry Protective Brother_ : Get out the fucking field you twat!

 _Magic Man_ : I CAN’T!!!

 _Angry Protective Brother_ : Aye! Since when were you afraid of bloody geese?

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : R.I.P England

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : R.I.P The geese more like

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : He ain’t gonna live much longer, is he?

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : Nassssssss

 _Dat Ass_ : Isn’t one of you concerned about England?

 _WeeboTrash_ : I’m half and half concerned for England-san

 _Angry Protective Brother_ : The bloody twat has climbed a freakin’ tree and he ain’t coming down

 _Magic Man_ : LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BLOODY GEESE

 _Old Man Noodle_ : Send a video-aru!

 _Ice King_ : Agreed. This sounds hilarious, da?

 _A_ _ngry Protective Brother_ : Nah, the bloody camera is broken, but take me word for it, it’s funny af

 _Angry Protective Brother_ : He’s now running around the field like a headless chicken!

 _Magic Man_ : Phew! I’m out of the bloody field now; I can now breathe

 _Angry Protective Brother_ : Aye! Now, explain why on earth you’re dating America of all the bloody nations?!

 

_Magic Man has kicked Angry Protective Brother from the chat_

 

 _Magic Man_ : BEGONE THOT!!!

 

 _Old Man Noodle_ : R.I.P Scotland-aru

 _Ic_ _e King_ : That’s one way to hide your secrets I suppose…

 _IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : Sup dudes! What I miss?

 _Magic Man_ : NoThInG!!!

 _Old Man Noodle_ : A lot-aru

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Geese………;)

 _Magic Man_ : NOTHING!!!

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : Angleterre and Ecosse were in a field and poor Angleterre got chased by geese

 _IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!:_ OH MY GOD. ARE YOU OKAY IGGY?! ARE YOU HURT?!

 _Magic Man_ : I’m fine you idiot. Like I said, NOTHING happened

 _IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : I know…But I care about you and it’s my job to worry <3

 _Magic Man_ : It’s fine <3

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : This right here is love people

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : No shit Sherlock

 _Dat Ass_ : I’m just glad England’s okay

 _WeeboTrash_ : Same. I would have greatly missed him

 _Old Man Noodle_ : Nah. I wouldn’t have missed him all that much-aru

 _Ice King_ : You sure about that?

 _Old Man Noodle_ : Yes-aru

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : I personally believe England has affected us all deeply without us knowing

 _SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : Damm that’s deep

 _Dat Ass_ : However I must agree with Canada

 _SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : Who?

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Fuck y’all

 _IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : Still, what you guys doing? I’m boooooored!

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : Nosy aren’t we?

 _Old Man Noodle_ : I for one am with Russia-aru

 _Ice King_ : Da ^L^

 _Magic Man_ : I’m trying to climb trees with no shoes or socks on

 _WeeboTrash_ : Sounds like fun England-san

 _Magic Man_ : It is actually. My brothers have no idea how to get me down and I’m sitting here texting you guys

 _SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : Noice

 _Dat Ass_ : Be careful

 _Magic Man_ : Whatever

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : I’m waiting for the call to hospital 

 _Magic Man_ : Rude

 _Old Man Noodle_ : If you die, can I have your land-aru?

 _Magic Man_ : Of course not. I’ll give my land to either Sealand or Denmark

 _IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : WHAT?!

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Let me guess, they asked first?

 _Magic Man_ : Si

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : IS THAT SPANISH I SEE?

 _Magic Man_ : Oui

 _Dat Ass_ : Wow,,,England is 100% confirmed the best nation

 _Magic Man_ : Yes, I am the best nation. Plus I was the most feared pirate; you can ask Spain, Denmark or Prussia

 _IGGY’S BOYFRIEND_ : WOW IGGY! YOU’RE AMAZING!!! <33333333333

 _Magic Man_ : Idiot. Of course I am

 _Old Man Noodle_ : Are you in the tree still-aru?

 _Magic Man_ : No, my brothers were threating to call the fire brigade to get me down and I was like, ‘fuck y’all’

 _Ice King_ : Is that….American slang used by England?!

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : :0

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : :00

 _Old Man Noodle_ : :000

 _Ice King_ : :0000

 _Magic Man_ : You’re all bloody wankers, you know that right?

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : Oui

 _Magic Man_ : Don’t make me call Scotland!

 _WeeboTrash_ : Don’t worry England-san, I like you :)

 _Magic Man_ : :)

 _IGGY’S BOYFR_ _IEND!!!_ : Don’t forget he’s my boyfriend tho! ;)

 _Magic Man_ : *sigh*

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : lol

 

_*Time skip brought to you by a very drunk England*_

 

 _Magic Man_ : LAY, IN THE ATMOSPHERE!!!

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!:_ A CASUAL AFFAIR!!!

 _WeeboTrash_ : LAY, IN THE ATMOSPHERE!!!!

 _Magic Man_ : A CASUAL AFFAIR!!!!

 _SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : Oh no…

 _Magic Man_ : WE’VE WAITED SO DAMM LONG, WE’RE SICK AND TIRED

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : I WON’T LEAVE ANY DOUBT OR STONE UNTURNED

 _WeeboTrash_ : I’VE GOT A COLLAR FULL OF CHEMISTRY FROM YOUR COMPANY

 _SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : SO MAYBE TONIGHT I’LL BE THE LIBERTINE

 _Magic Man:_ SHOW ME YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE

 _Did someone say HOCKEY?!:_ GIMME MORE BUT IT’S NOT ENOUGH

 _WeeboTrash:_ SHOW ME YOUR LOVE, YOUR LOVE

 _SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT:_ BEFORE THE WORLD CATCHES UP

 _Magic Man_ : CUZ THERE’S ALWAYS TIME FOR SECOND GUESSES, I DON’T WANNA KNOW

 _Magic Man_ : IF YOU’RE GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME, THAT’S HOW I WANNA GO

Dat Ass: ………

SUCK MA BAGUETTE: I’ve never seen Angleterre so happy before…………

Magic Man: ;)

IGGY’S BOYFRIEND!!!: You like P!ATD?! Sweet!

Magic Man: I have zero regrets!

Old Man Noodle: Are you sure about that?

Magic Man: BEGONE THOT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to everyone that reads this THING and leaves kudos. It means a lot! :) If have ideas for future chapters, leave them in the comments. Love you guys! <33333
> 
> O Wakare!~~~


	4. I maaaaaaay have turned the Axis and Allies into cats……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #PrOcRaStInAtIoN  
> But seriously though, I want to say a big thank you to everyone that's leaving kudos and comments! <3 This chapter is going to be a shorter side chapter because....why not? I'm going to leave the next chapter up to you guys and I'll try and interperet different ideas into one chapter because I love tortue! :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway...MAGIC TRIO TIME!!!
> 
> >> Norway = Magic Troll Communicator  
> >> Romania = Sweet Blood Devil  
> >> England = Queen of Dark Magic

_Norway has added England and Romania to the group chat_

 

_Norway has changed the group chat name to ‘Magic Trio Club’_

 

_Norway has changed their name to ‘Magic Troll Communicator’_

 

_Romania has changed their name to ‘Sweet Blood Devil’_

 

_England has changed their name to ‘Queen of Dark Magic’_

 

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : Why may I ask that you have suddenly decided to create a chat for us three?

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : To fix mistakes……………and we are the magic trio

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Romania, even though we love him, is an idiot sometimes

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : Aren’t we all sometimes?

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : True, but Romania dun goofed

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : I maaaaaaay have turned the Axis and Allies into cats……

 _Q_ _ueen of Dark Magic_ : You know what, I’m not even mad

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : How long does the spell last for?

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : We’re not sure. It may be just a day

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : I’m surprised you’re not mad England

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : That’s the kind of thing I was expecting sooner or later

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : I’m just surprised it happened to the Axis AND Allies

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : Ummm….I think Americat wants something

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : Americat?

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : It’s what we call America as a cat

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Americat keeps pawing at the door and when he’s not doing that, he sitting on your chair

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : I think he wants you, England

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : Tell him I’ll come collect him soon. Also, give him a picture of me and see what he does

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Okay. Romania is doing that now

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Oh my….

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : What...?

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : So I basically gave Americat a photo of England and he SWIPED it from me and he’s sat on it Protectively

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : He nuzzled it and he licked it and now he’s being very possessive of it. He won’t let ANYONE touch the photo

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : wow………..

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Wow….At least we know he’s going to be a good boyfriend

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : Agreed. I love him just as much :)

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : HA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Aaaaand he’s humping the photo

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : 0////0

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : MY EYES!!! THEY ARE NO LONGER INNOCENT!!!!

 _Queen of Dark Magic:_ THEY WERE NEVER INNOCENT TO BEGIN WITH!!

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : Yeah. You’ve probably fucked Bulgaria so many times—

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : SHUT UP!! WE’VE ONLY DONE IT TWICE!!

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : YEAH, TWICE!! ME AND AMERICA HAVEN’T EVEN MADE OUT YET!!!

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : I’m probably the most innocent one here!

 _Sweet Blood Devil_ : I bet you’ll make out tonight though ;)

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : *le shrug* Probably _._ You never really know, do you?

 _Magic Troll Communicator_ : I regret making this chat

 _Queen of Dark Magic_ : I bet you do; I regret joining as well.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should hopefully be Wednesday afternoon, if not, Thursday morning my lovelies <3
> 
> O Wakare!~~~


	5. S W E E T  L O R D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I just been feeling rather down lately and I've been trying to find some motivation. There is also no summary for this as it's total fucking chaos. This is also a main chapter with M E M E S!!!
> 
> ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #l a z y
> 
> Everyone's names are the same apart from Germany's and England's.  
> >> Germany = S W E E T L O R D  
> >> England = Queen of Dark Magic

_Dat Ass has changed their name to S W E E T  L O R D_

 

_Magic Man has changed their name to Queen of Dark Magic_

 

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : #SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : Great, I'm now having Vietnam flashbacks

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : Would they stop if I asked you to bake sweets with me?

_Queen of Dark_ : Yes and I'm also honoured that you chose to me to bake sweets with you

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : :D

_Ice King_ : It's nice seeing you make friends Germany and I would help but I'm busy knitting

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKxe1UEfRe8

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : I...have no words...

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : I'm terrified

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : C O N C E R N

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : OH YEAH!!! THE MEMES ARE A COMIN'!!!

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : Do you want to die or something America? Because you will if you do not use proper English!

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : Yeah....how about no

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : Where's China and Japan?

_Ice King_ : Some family trip with all the Asians

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Have any of you seen what England did...apart from me, England and Germany?

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : Oh no...Please don't!

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : Why not England? You have amazing talent and I'm surprised you don't do stuff like that more often

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : I actually do it quite a bit, but normally I get anxious and cancel last minute

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : Wait, what are we talking about? What did you do Iggy?

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : The things you are missing America...

_IGGY'S BOYFREIND!!!_ : PLEASE TELL ME!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW NOW!!! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!!!

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kc7_9gYT1k&t=1O5s

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : T R A I T O R !

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : 

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : Did we brake Amerigue?

_IGGY'S BOYFREIND!!!_ : omFG!!! YASSS!!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME??!! YOU'RE AMAZING IGGY!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : T-Thank you...

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : I'm in the same room as England here and he is smiling to himself and it's kinda cute watching him be so happy

SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT: VE! WOW ENGLAND!! PLEASE TEACH ME HOW TO DO THIS AND PLEASE SHOW US MORE!!!

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : I'll try, but now, I think Germany would like to say something

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3GrSMYbkBE

_Did someone say_ HOCKEY?!: SWEET MOTHER OF MAPLE SYRUP!!!!

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : DESPACITO 2 COMFIRMED

SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT: MY BRAIN!!! IT'S EXPLODED!!!

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : HELL YEAH!!!

_Queen of Dark Magic_ : I'm going to kill myself, bye

 

_Queen of Dark Magic has gone offline_

 

_Ice King_ : www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cmg75bgkkg

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : WOO HOO!!! OH BOIIIII!!!

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : LOL

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : When depression hits hard

_S W E E T  L O R D_ : And now I take my leave!

 

_S W E E T  L O R D has gone offline_

 

_SUCK MA BAGUETTE_ : I'MMA GO FUCK A GORILLA!!

_Ice King_ : THIS IS WRONG!!!

_IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!!_ : YOU GON' SUCK SOMEBODY!

SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT : www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv13gl0a-FA

_ IGGY'S _ BOYFREIED!!!: Okay, now that's too far

 

_ IGGY'S BOYFRIEND!!! has gone offline _

 

_ Ice _   _King_ : Agreed, that song could start WW3

_ SUCK MA BAGUETTE _ : No shit Sherlock

_ Did someone say HOCKEY?! _ : www.youtube.com/watch?v=EShUeudtaFg

_SoMeBoDy ToUcHa My SpAgHeT_ : H O L Y  P A S T A

_Did someone say HOCKEY?!_ : Can you burn a luigi board? lol

_WeeboTrash_ : Holy fucking shit what did we miss?

_Old Man Noodle_ : Best not to ask-aru...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's reading this, liking this and commenting on this. It really means a lot to me! :D
> 
> Like I said, updates are going to be random and I apologise. 
> 
> O Wakare!~~~


End file.
